


One Rule, Barton. ONE RULE.

by Flustered



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And not in the bad way, International Fanworks Day 2015, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flustered/pseuds/Flustered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For International Fanworks Day, 2015. 100 words.</p>
<p>Tony Stark has a little obession. Just a small one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rule, Barton. ONE RULE.

Having Superheros move in wasn’t what Tony Stark had planned on, but he was okay with it. As long as they followed one rule.

Don’t look at his DVR.

The rest of the Avengers didn’t question it, they all had their own quirks. They had all thought it was porn. That is, until Clint found himself on Tony’s private DVR.

Captain America. Captain America _everywhere_. From old movies from the 1940’s to cartoons just recently made, it was all about Cap.

Tony stalked in, “if you say a _word_ , Barton.”

Clint opened his mouth, and closed it. “You got it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is under 100 words, and it was TOUGH. Ugh. So much in so little. Thanks for reading!


End file.
